wonderfallsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Guide
Episode 1, "Wax Lion" - Original Air Date: 3/12/2004 1AHM79 -Directed by Todd Holland -Story by Todd Holland & Bryan Fuller; Teleplay by Bryan Fuller Jaye is your classic example of the Gen-Y: over-educated and under-employed, working retail with a philosophy degree from Brown. Her life seems to be going predictably downhill... Until she begins hearing toy animals telling her what to do. Things really take a turn for the bizarre when she reluctantly obeys. Episode 2, "Pink Flamingos" - Original Air Date: 4/1/2004 1AHM01 -Directed by Todd Holland -Written by Gretchen J. Berg & Aaron Harberts Jaye spends the bulk of the episode dodging muses in various forms. Their goal is for Jaye to help Gretchen Speck-Horowitz, a girl she went to high school with and didn't like very much, as Gretchen plans an untimely reunion. Episode 3, "Karma Chameleon" - Original Air Date: 3/19/2004 1AHM10 -Directed by Marita Grabiak -Written by Tim Minear Jaye takes pity on Binky, a young woman who seems at first to be a down-on-your-luck drifter, but as Binky's luck steadily improves, Jaye's steadily gets worse, and before Jaye knows it, Binky begins to draw a striking resemblance to her... Episode 4, "Wound-Up Penguin" - Original Air Date: 3/26/2004 1AHM12 -Directed by Todd Holland -Written by Liz. W. Garcia Involved with a nun on the run from a convent and some fresh Pecorino, Jaye attempts to help the nun, Sister Katrina, rediscover her lost faith by sharing her own experiences with the talking animals. Jaye's method works and Sister Katrina's faith is revived. Unfortunately, she sees Jaye's experiences with the muses as demonic, and thinks that the only solution is to cast them out! Episode 5, "Crime Dog" - Original Air Date: 7/23/2004 1AHM02 -Directed by Allan Kroeker -Written by Krista Vernoff The Tylers have unknowingly employing a Canadian illegal alien as their housekeeper for the last twenty years. When the housekeeper, Yvette, gets deported after breakfast one morning, the cow creamer from the morning's breakfast table sends Jaye and Aaron into Canada after her. Episode 6, "Muffin Buffalo" - Original Air Date: 7/23/2004 1AHM05 -Directed by Craig Zisk -Written by Gretchen J. Berg & Aaron Harberts While Jaye and Aaron are stalking fellow trailer park resident "Fat Pat" one night, Jaye is discovered. Her guilt prompts her to befriend "Fat Pat," who begins to see her as a romantic conquest. Episode 7, "Barrel Bear" - Original Air Date: 10/27/2004 1AHM03 -Directed by Jamie Babbit -Written by Tim Minear & Bryan Fuller Mahandra becomes obsessed with helping Milly Markus, the first woman who ever went over Niagara Falls in a barrel, get her groove back, and she insist that Jaye get in on the action. Everything seems to be going along swimmingly until the real first woman to ever go over Niagara Falls in a barrel shows up... Episode 8, "Lovesick Ass" - Original Air Date: 11/3/2004 1AHM04 -Directed by Todd Holland -Written by Dan E. Fesman & Harry Victor Although her new relationship with Eric seems perfect, Jaye worries that she's crazy, and so she tries to cool him off. In the meantime, they meet a Russian mail-order-bride who's been purchased by a 13 year-old boy... And it only gets weirder from there. Episode 9, "Safety Canary" - Original Air Date: 11/17/2004 1AHM06 -Directed by Peter Lauer -Written by Liz W. Garcia & Alexander Woo Jaye and Eric go to the zoo for their first date, where they discover that their saliva is compatible shortly before getting kicked out of the zoo for being mistaken as "snowy owl love killers." With a little help from Mahandra and Aaron, Jaye begins to become convinced that she's a maneater, and that she should set Eric free for his own good... Episode 10, "Lying Pig" - Original Air Date: 7/25/2004 1AHM07 -Directed by Peter O'Fallon -Written by Krista Vernoff & Abby Genwanter Eric's wife Heidi is back, and Jaye's muses are telling her to let him go, which is one of the most difficult choices she's ever had to make. Episode 11, "Cocktail Bunny" - Original Air Date: 7/25/2004 1AHM08 -Directed by Todd Holland -Written by Bryan Fuller Jaye begins to suspect that Heidi is up to no good when she spies Heidi conducting what appears to be underhanded business behind Eric's back. Her grand expose goes awry, though, and only ends up driving a wedge further between her and Eric. Episode 12, "Totem Mole" - Original Air Date: 12/8/2004 1AHM09 -Directed by Jeremy Podeswa -Written by Harry Victor & Dan E Fesman While visiting an Indian Reservation with Sharon (who goes to purchase cigarettes tax-free), Jaye unwittingly meets with the spirit of a holy woman, who sets her on a path to silence the muses forever. Episode 13, "Caged Bird" - Original Air Date: 12/25/2004 1AHM11 -Directed by Michael Lehrmann -Written by Krista Vernoff Just as Jaye is preparing to meet Eric for one final goodbye, a bank robber on the run comes into Wonderfalls and takes her, Sharon, and some of the other gift shop employees hostage. Category:Episodes